Bloody Rose
by Three Days Grace Fan
Summary: What happens when Kain starts having feelings for his cousin? Short fanfic...KainxAido
1. Victim of Circumstance

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the charaters in this story. Oh and if you don't like yaoi stop reading!

* * *

"Hanabusa why... why did you have to bite that girl?" 

"I'm sorry Akatsuki... I didn't want you to get in trouble too..."

"I just wish we didn't have to read a novel and write a report about it..."

Then I whispered,"All of this because of our gang leader... err... I mean dorm president Kuran..."

"Did you say something?"

"Hm? Ah... no."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, now let's get back to the dorm."

By the time we reached the dorm everyone else was already asleep. We went into our room and Hanabusa fell asleep quickly. I took off my shirt and went to sleep. When I woke up I wanted to go back to sleep, but I had to start reading the novel.

I looked at the cover. The book was called The History, Myths, and Legends of Vampires.

"This sounds so boring..."

"Yeah it does..."

I glanced up. Hanabusa was awake and already reading the book. Hours passed as we read page after page.  
Occasionally my eyes would shut and I would fall asleep, but Hanabusa kept me awake.

"Hanabusa... let me sleep..."

"But Akatsuki it's almost night."

"So? We're suspended anyway... so it doesn't matter."

"Oh yeah. I guess you're right."

"Exactly so you can let me sleep."

"Okay then... Goodnight Akatsuki."

"Goodnight... Hanabusa..."

Hanabusa slept while I sat in bed staring at the ceiling. Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning Hanabusa was staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Hmm? No reason..."

"Well stop it..."

"Yeah whatever..."

I cosed my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep. I kept wondering why he stared at me. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. Unfortunately I still didn't fall asleep.

* * *

Thus, ends chapter 1 while I listen to Selfish Love. Love you MYV! Anyways next chapter's coming really soon so... yeah READ and REVIEW. Please?


	2. Conflicting Thoughts

Yeah chapter 2! Thank you for reading!

* * *

In the morning Hanabusa was sleeping. The book was resting on his chest so he probably fell asleep reading.  
Now that I thought about it he was rather cute when he slept... Wait a minute what was I thinking? We're cousins, blood relatives, family! I shouldn't be thinking that... But still... I can see why girls like him... 

"Akatsuki?"

"Yes Hanabusa?"

"Why're you staring at me?"

"Hmm? Uh... no reason..."

"Could you stop? It's kinda creepy."

"Oh yeah sorry..."

I flipped open the book and continued to read. A week passed the novel was read and the report finished to president Kuran's liking. We were walking down the hallway when I said,"I wish you wouldn't flirt with all those girls Hanabusa..."

"Why?"

"Nevermind..."

He got closer to my face and asked,"Akatsuki... Are you okay? Your face is getting red."

He was so close... I lightly pushed him against the wall. I held his wrist down so he couldn't get away.

"What are you doing?"

He struggled trying to break free of my grasp, but I was stronger than him.

"Akatsuki... stop it! Your hurting my wrist..."

He tried to squirm away, but this time I let him go. He looked so afraid of what I might of done to him. He stood there... away from me rubbing his wrist. Tears had started to collect in the corners of his eyes. What did I just do? I didn't want to hurt him... Just as I was thinking he'd never talk to me again he was hugging me.

It took a moment to register, but slowly I wrapped my arms around him.

"You scared me... Akatsuki..."

"Let's go back to our room..."

When we did get back we went straight to bed.

* * *

It'll take a bit to get the next chapter up, but it will get up. I promise.


	3. Temptation

Enjoy!

* * *

That night we had no class. I had just walked into the bathroom when Hanabusa came in. 

"Akatsuki..."

"Yes?"

He started pushing me against the wall.

"H-Hanabusa what are you doing?"

"Akatsuki... I've made up my mind... and... I... want... you..."

I was suprised that he said that. I felt his breath brush against my neck. Was he going to bite me? I pulled away from him, but then I tripped and landed on the floor. My back was against the tub. Hanabusa was leaning closer to my face. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Akatsuki... look at me."

He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. A light trail of blush went across my face.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

I was afraid that if I opened my mouth that I would do something I coudn't forgive myself for. He started unbuttoning my shirt. He was at the last button when I was going to tell him to stop, but instead my lips didn't bother with words. I was kissing him, my cousin, my family... But at that moment I didn't care. His lips left mine and he said,"Akatsuki... I never knew..."

"I didn't know whether to tell you..."

He startes kissing my chest. It was starting to get uncomfortable sitting on the floor though.

"Hanabusa.."

"What?"

"Can we go into the bedroom?"

"Okay..."

We laft the bathroom and went into our bedroom. We rested upon my bed. We continued to kiss. I kissed his neck many times.

"Akatsuki... Please don't bite me... If Kaname-sama found out we would get in trouble..."

"Don't worry he won't find out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Then... I suppose you can..."

"Okay, but if it hurts too much just tell me and I'll stop."

I kissed him a few more times and the bit into his neck. I heard him moan with pleasure. A few minutes passed and I stopped drinking his blood. Hanabusa was now panting below me. He looked so cute, but very tired.

"Are you tired Hanabusa?"

"Hmm... Not really..."

"Admit it you're... tired."

"So are you..."

"Then... let's go... to sleep."

I laid down next to him and we fell asleep.

* * *

Read review that's all I have to say.


	4. Right or Wrong?

You enjoying it so far?

* * *

I woke up early in the morning. Hanabusa was still in my srms sound asleep. I began to think of what happened last night. It felt right to be with him, but... 

"Akatsuki... Are you awake?"

"Go back to sleep..."

He turned onto his other side to face me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No... it's nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go back to sleep."

"I know something's bothering you."

"It's nothing..."

He frowned at me and asked,"Why won't you tell me?"

I kissed the tip of his nose.

"You don't need to worry about me Hanabusa."

After, we fell back asleep. The next thing I knew something was shaking me.

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki wake up!"

"Hanabusa what do you want?"

"We have class! We're late get up already!"

"Just relax okay?"

I got my uniform on and we ran to class. When we got there Hanabusa stood near a window while I sat at a desk. Shiki sat next to me and asked,"Why are you late? Kaname probably won't like that. You'll get in troub..."

Shiki stopped talking because Kaname had walked up behind him.

"Akatsuki, why are you late?"

"Um... I slept in..."

"I see..."

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"No, that will be all."

He walked away and Shiki continued to talk.

"It's not like you to be late. Is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah I've never been better."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why do I need a reason to be happy?"

"Because this school is boring..."

"True..."

"So why are you so happy?"

"My happiness has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah whatever... Did you fight with Hanabusa? I haven't seen you talk to him all day."

"We didn't fight."

"Then why haven't y-"

"Shut up Shiki."

"Okay... Sorry I asked..."

A few minutes later and class was over. Hanabusa and I sat in are beds in silence. I thought about Hanabusa.  
Was it wrong to love him? In my mind it was, but in my heart... I knew that he was the one... But still... I glanced up to see Hanabusa right up in my face.

"Akatsuki? Is something bothering you?"

"No... I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You..."

"What about me?"

"Hanabusa do... do you think our love is wrong?"

"No... I think that... it's right for us."

"Hanabusa..."

"What?"

I pulled him close to me and I just held him tight. I didn't want to let him go.

"Akatsuki... you... you do love me... don't you?"

"Hanabusa... please don't ever leave my side. I don't know what I'd ever do without you..."

Hanabusa snuggled up to me and shortly after we fell asleep.

* * *

Aww... how sweet. R&R.


	5. One True Love

Last chapter. And if you want more I'm sorry I won't be writing an extra chapter.

* * *

That morning when I woke up I watched Hanabusa as he slept. He looked so peaceful... I didn't deserve him,  
but he wanted me. I stroked his hair gently so I wouldn't wake him. I wanted us to stay this way forever. I didn't care if we were cousins. All I wanted was him. 

"Akatsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that no one will ever come between us..."

"I promise."

Once again we fell asleep. When we woke up the next time the night continued normally. A few weeks passed and I loved Hanabusa even more. That night I was waiting for him to return to the dorm. Minutes passed, but it seemed like hours. Finally he came in the room.

"Hanabusa where have you been?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you."

That's when I noticed three sratch marks on his cheek. They were fresh and still bleeding.

"Hanabusa who did that to you?"

"It's nothing..."

"Hanabusa tell me."

"Kaname-sama..."

My hand clenched into a fist.

"Akatsuki please don't do anything about this... It's really nothing."

"I'm sorry Hanabusa I can't let him get away with this."

"Akatsuki..."

"I'll be back."

I walked to Kaname's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in Kain..."

I entered his room.

"Why did you hurt him?"

"Aido is like a child..."

He walked closer to me.

"He needs to be disiplined..."

My anger had risen and I really wanted to hurt him.

"Calm down Kain..."

"I can't let you hurt him..."

"Just keep him in check. I don't think he'll act out as much when you're with him."

A smirk went across his face. Then he said,"He really does love you Kain... You're lucky. Now go back to Aido I'm sure he's worried."

I left without another word. When I entered the dorm Hanabusa ran up to me.

"What took you so long I was worried about you..."

"It's okay nothing happened."

"That's a relief..."

We sat on my bed and I couldn't help but look at Hanabusa.

"Akatsuki is something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about you..."

"What about me?"

"Just that you are my one true love... and I want us to stay together forever..."

"You're my true love too..."

I kissed him and we fell asleep.

* * *

Tell ya what if I can get 60 reviews I'll put in an extra chapter, but the reviews have to be from 60 different users.I hope you enjoye it don't forget to review... The next story will be(drum roll) Angel Sanctuary!


End file.
